There is known a traditional scooter-type vehicle in which a fuel filter is installed at an intermediate portion of a fuel supply passage for supplying the fuel in a fuel tank to a combustion chamber of an engine (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-206466 (FIGS. 1 and 2)).
As illustrated in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-206466, a scooter-type vehicle includes a unit-swing type engine swingably mounted to a rear frame and a fuel tank disposed below a step floor on which occupant's feet are placed in front of the engine.
As further illustrated in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-206466, the fuel in the fuel tank passes through a delivery tube and is supplied to a fuel filter for purification. Then, the purified fuel is supplied to the engine via a fuel pump.
As illustrated in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-206466, the fuel filter is disposed rearward of a fuel tank in the anteroposterior direction of the vehicle and in a space below a cylinder head and a head cover. In this case, the cylinder head and the head cover are also swung up and down along with the swing of the unit-swing type engine. Thus, the cylinder head and the head cover come close to the fuel filter.
To ensure a clearance between fuel filter, and the cylinder head and the head cover when they come close to each other, a method for downsizing the fuel filter may be conceivable. However, if the fuel filter is downsized, a replacement cycle of the fuel filter element may be short in some cases.